ELWITCH EL INICIO
by elwitch the witch
Summary: LA HIJA DE ELLEN,ELWITCH ESTA A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIR LOS OSCUROS SECRETOS QUE ENVUELVE A SU FAMILIA ANTES DE COVERTIRCE EN LA HEREDERA DE ELLEN Y VOLVERSE UNA BRUJA AUN CON SU ENFERMEDAD
1. Capítulo 1: elwitch el inicio

la niña pequeña de capello purpura y ojos dorados miraba fijamente la luna con mas de un destello en sus ojos  
-ven  
la niña se acerco a su madre con los brazos abiertos y se aferro a la falda de la mujer de cabello purpura y ojos dorados que la miraba desde la puerta de la habitacion,estaba comenzando a caminar recien sin embargo habian pasado ya muchos años desde su nacimiento y apenas y tenia la apariencia de una niña de apenas 5 años  
-elwitch,por favor no me jales de mi falda  
la niña dio un paso atras, casi al momento la mujes se agacho para ver mejor a su hija en la oscuridad de la habitacion el brillo de la luna iluminaba el moño azul que tenia la pequeña semi atado a su brillante cabello purpura,la madre cariñosa abrazo a su hija  
-mi elwitch  
la niña sonrio ante la voz suave de su madre,unas gotas dev lluvia golpearon contra la ventana de la habitacion...  
-vaya ya esta volviendo a llover...  
la mujer tomo a su hija y la acosto en una de las camas de la habitacion,suavemente la tapo con una cobija y le dio un beso en la frente  
-ya es hora de dormir elwitch  
la niña miro a su madre con una sonrisa  
-esta bien mami..  
-espero que realmente te duermas, esta tarde estubiste jugando mucho en el bosque..¿te divertiste?  
-si..mucho mami  
-bueno...  
la bruja tomo uno de los libros de la estanteria cercana  
-bien vamos a estudiar un poco...¿te parece elwitch?  
-si mami...  
-bien  
mientras en una zona de la casa un gato negro comenzo una platica con un ser infernal...otro demonio  
-por favor date prisa que esta niña no tardara en darse cuenta de lo que es su madre y de lo que ella misma es...  
el otro demonio con forma de perro parpadeo tres veces antes de alejarce en la oscuridad  
-por favor que sea pronto...

Con el paso de los años la niña siguio creciendo al final pasaron 89 años desde el nacimiento de elwitch y la niña ya habia descubieto las cosas fantasticas de la casa donde vivia, serpientes,ranas, parlantes,osos grandes,muñecas,una biblioteca...¡y un jardin dentro de su casa con un gran arbol¡  
y no solo descubrio eso sino que descubrio que podia hacer otras cosas...  
ella podia usar la magia...y era lo que le encantaba...  
ademas afuera tenia todo un bosque a su dispocision para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera,ademas los animales no la atacaban a ella,ni siquiera los osos y los lobos la lastimaban  
pero ella no sabia el porque atacaban a las demas personas que iban al bosque  
ella sabia que solo una persona sabria la respuesta a todas las preguntas que navegaban en su mente  
SU MADRE...


	2. Chapter 2:buscad la verdad

Elwitch caminaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque para volver a casa cuando algo la distrajo en su camino...otra casa en una sección del bosque

Elwitch trato de recordar...su madre le había dicho que eran las únicas viviendo en ese bosque, al final la curiosidad mato al gato y elwitch se acercó a la misteriosa casa que estaba frente a ella entre los arboles, dudosamente toco la puerta

Una misteriosa voz contesto era una voz femenina

-entra...

Elwitch avanzo tímidamente en para entrar a la casa un poco después la puerta se cerró tras de ella

-¿porque no abre?

Elwitch comenzó a forcejear con la puerta

-vamos. Eres bienvenida

Una mujer de cabello purpura y dorado salió de las sombras iba acompañada de un cuervo que estaba posado en el bastón que ella llevaba

-¿quién eres?

-soy la bruja maraville

-¿bruja? ¿Qué es una bruja?

-no sabes que es una bruja...

-no

-pues somos mujeres que pactamos con demonios y hacemos magia

-magia...

-y como has llegado hasta aquí pequeña...

-pues iba a mi casa y me perdí...

-y donde está tu casa lindura...

-en lo más profundo de este bosque...

La bruja se paró en seco, tenía una expresión de miedo terrible

-niña de casualidad tu madre no...se llama Ellen

-si así es...

-no puede ser...

La mujer se acercó a la ventana cercana

-han pasado muchos años...

-disculpe...tengo que ir a casa

-antes de irte...podrías devolverle esto a tu madre

La mujer saco de sus bolsillos un cuchillo pequeño y se lo dio a elwitch

-¿que es?

-es el cuchillo de Ellen

Al volver a su casa elwitch estaba muy confundida con lo que habia pasado  
Ellen estaba limpiando uno de los muebles de la casa  
-bienvenida cariño  
-oye mami de casualidad sabes que es una bruja  
Ellen paro de limpiar  
-porque me preguntas eso hija  
-dijiste que éramos las únicas viviendo en este bosque. Sin embargo me encontré a una mujer viviendo en el bosque se llamaba maribelle y me dijo que era una bruja así quería saber que es una bruja  
Ellen suspiro  
-tal vez no lo recuerdes...porque eras muy pequeña..  
-recordar...¿qué?  
tu sabes que puedes usar magia...¿verdad?  
-claro. Desde que tengo memoria he podido usarla...¿porque?  
-creo que tenemos que hablar. Elwitch  
-hablar de que...  
-de lo que soy...de lo que somos tu y yo y de lo que deberás hacer cuando cumplas 116 años  
-no entiendo...

-es difícil de explicar

-que es difícil de explicar

-veras…vivimos en un bosque…porque yo soy una bruja

-¡¿tu eres una bruja?¡

_así es elwitch soy una bruja y el gato negro que ha vivido muchos años con nosotras es un poderoso demonio que me dio la magia cuando tenía 7 años

-pero si tu eres una bruja eso significa que yo…

-así es elwitch tú también eres una bruja

-aunque no haya pactado. Con un demonio

-si..


	3. Chapter 3:buscad la verdad 2

Al volver a su casa elwitch estaba muy confundida con lo que habia pasado

Ellen estaba limpiando uno de los muebles de la casa  
-bienvenida cariño  
-oye mami de casualidad sabes que es una bruja  
Ellen paro de limpiar  
-porque me preguntas eso hija  
-dijiste que éramos las únicas viviendo en este bosque. Sin embargo me encontré a una mujer viviendo en el bosque se llamaba maribelle y me dijo que era una bruja así quería saber que es una bruja  
Ellen suspiro  
-tal vez no lo recuerdes...porque eras muy pequeña..  
-recordar...¿qué?  
tu sabes que puedes usar magia...¿verdad?  
-claro. Desde que tengo memoria he podido usarla...¿porque?  
-creo que tenemos que hablar. Elwitch  
-hablar de que...  
-de lo que soy...de lo que somos tu y yo y de lo que deberás hacer cuando cumplas 116 años  
-no entiendo...

-es difícil de explicar

-que es difícil de explicar

-veras…vivimos en un bosque…porque yo soy una bruja

-¡¿tú eres una bruja?¡

_así es elwitch soy una bruja y el gato negro que ha vivido muchos años con nosotras es un poderoso demonio que me dio la magia cuando tenía 7 años

-pero si tu eres una bruja eso significa que yo…

-así es elwitch tú también eres una bruja

-aunque no haya pactado. Con un demonio

-si..

-porque me lo ocultaste todos estos años..

-porque quería protegerte

-¿de que?

-de mi magia….

-pero es la magia que yo tengo…verdad

-así es mi linda elwitch

-pero…sigo sin entender

Elwitch saco de su bolso el cuchillo que le había dado la otra bruja

-la otra bruja me pidió que te diera esto

-ah hace mucho que no veía esto…

-dijo que se llamaba el cuchillo de….Ellen ¿Por qué se llama así?

-bueno es el cuchillo con el que mate a mis padres hace much…oh no

Elwitch retrocedió un poco al oír aquellas palabras

-mataste a tus padres...mami

Ellen comenzó a explicar con un tono de miedo en su voz mientras más hablaba era más evidente su nerviosismo por explicarle a su pequeña hija por qué había matado a sus padres y por qué se había vuelto una bruja

-entiende hija…yo solo quería curarme, amar a alguien y ser amada y al final encontré a alguien quien amar y ese alguien eres tu hija. Mi demonio aliado cumplió mi deseo, porque tú naciste

-pero tu hiciste mucho daño

-lo se pero de no haberlo hecho tu no estarías aquí

Elwitch miro hacia otro lado, su madre tenía razón si su madre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ella no hubiera nacido siquiera

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación mientras elwitch abrazaba a su madre

-no importa mami aunque sigas haciendo daño yo jamás me asustare además creo que eres increíble mami

-enserio

-sí. Por eso te quiero mami

Ellen abrazo a su pequeña hija mientras veía el cuchillo en el suelo

-no permitiré que nadie te haga daño elwitch aunque tenga que matar por protegerte…juro que lo hare

En el fondo de la habitación un gato negro veía la escena con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4:el poder de los demonios

Viola vino esta mañana acompañada por su hija anabelle ambas estaban muy preocupadas por nuestra salud aunque no lo expresaban..iluminadas por la tenue luz que daban las velas de los candelabros y que irradiaban un brillo siniestro,elwitch rapidamente se cubrio con la cobija esperando de esa forma apaciguar el dolor

Pero el dolor aumentaba…

-¿elwitch?

Ellen volteo a ver a elwitch en cuanto una nueva ola de dolor invadio a la menor que estaba recostada en la cama

-estoy bien madre

Los ojos de elwitch se nublaban mientras mas eran expuestos a la luz del dia,sentia la sangre caliente circular por sus venas a travez de su cuerpo,estaba hirviendo como si tuviera fiebre aunque al tocar su mejilla estaba fria

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-aun falta…

-mi sangre esta comenzando a hervir….

Acaso la magia habia desaparecido en mi….

-no aun no ha desaparecido…

-entonces porque no se detiene…

-porque tu no has hecho nada…

Elwitch sintio que su sangre subia como si hubera sido aguijoneada por diez mil abejas y aun estubieran los agujones enterrados en la piel

-basta..

-eh…

-no quero sentirlo mas..haz que se detenga

-no puedo hacer eso…

-hay alguna forma..

-debes de volverte una bruja como tu madre para estar protejida por la magia ,si bien ya posees una magia de nacimiento aun debes de obtener otra magia para poder salvar tu corazon y tu vida asi de facil

-como

-solo alimentame como lo hacia tu madre..se que ella te detendra pero…

-darte almas..

-asi es elwitch

-como….

-con el cuchillo que nacio contigo

-el cuchillo de elwitch…

-si ademas ..esta casa desea…la sangre…

-deacuerdo…si la desea se la dare

-contamos contigo elwitch

Elwitch Sintio un calor, el de seguro habia tomado el alma de aquel niño que habia entrado a la casa ,ya llebaba 10000 personas atrapadas en la casa

Pero el no le daria la cura tan facilmente…

-cuanto falta

-acaso no eras odiada..todo el mundo huia de ti..solo por la enfermedad.

-no me lo recuerdes…

-despues de todo esta casa tambien es tuya..

-eso ya lo se

Elwitch sintio la soledad a flor de piel,el abandono y algo mas..invadieron sucorazon

Era algo peor…

Pero nadie podia ayudarla…

Porque ella habia elegido esto

Ella lo habia tomado

Elwitch era solo una niña indefensa que era protejida unicamente por el amor de su madre…

Si ellen dejaba de amarla..que podria hacer ,su debil corazon no lo soportaria y pociblemente…

Seria el final de su sueño

Ella no podia hacer nada mas que conservar el amor de su madre aunque tenga que ser prisionera de la casa y de su madre

Porque ella no queria perder el amor de su madre aunque ella fuera una bruja

Elwitch descansaba en su cama mirando al techo rojo de la casa,entonces ellen entro con una cubeta de agua,ella se acerco a la cama de elwitch

-voy a cambiar los vendajes

Elwitch asintio ellen jalo un poco la cobija,la enfermedad era muy evidente

Ellen termino de cambiar los vendajes envueltos en las piernas de elwitch,ella se acerco a un mueble para tomar un frasco color rosa

-si no bebes esto..lo de tu corazón empeorara

Elwitch tomo el frasco y bebio timidamente su contenido

con gran esfuerzo elwitch trago la medicina


	5. Chapter 5234

Con el paso de los días la enfermedad de elwitch empeoro

Elwitch miraba hacia la ventana, una manchita negra estaba en el cielo elwitch sabía que eso era un zopilote

Elwitch estaba acostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana deseando tener su propio zopilote

Los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad eran los ataques y ahora sus piernas dolían mucho y andar era doloroso…. pero no se extendió más. su piel estaba sumamente sana no tenía ninguna inflamación…

Además los ataques aumentaban con tan solo recordar..

Ellen movió su cama junto a la de elwitch para poder dormir juntas. Ella estaba preocupada. Sabía que no era lo mismo que ella tenía y aun así estaba preocupada así que lo único que la mantenía en calma era el estar cerca de su hija en todo momento..

-no te preocupes mami te cuidara

Dijo Ellen mientras cepillaba el largo pelo color purpura de su hija y acomodaba su cinta color azul

- ''mami''

-''dime''

-''me duele mucho''

-'' ¿y si…intercambias tu cuerpo?''

-Me gusta mucho este cuerpo. Porque…me parezco mucho a ti''

-''está bien mi pequeña''

Esa tarde violain vino de visita

-''violain...¿qué haces aquí? Y viola''

-''mi mami esta con mi abuelo ordenando la casa''

-''ah''

-'' Y tú que haces aquí''

-''vengo a visitarte''

-''porque''

''porque somos amigas…''

Violain se sentó en la esquina de mi cama

''me siento muy mal…''

''es por tu enfermedad… ¿verdad?'' violain mostro una mirada triste mientras elwitch olisqueaba una bebida que Ellen le había traído

''sí.. .''

Viola entro también a la habitación…

''mami elwitch tiene una enfermedad grave''

''de hecho los doctores no pueden diagnosticarla' dije mientras seguía olisqueando el popote de la bebida que sabía a mango y yogurt

''pero.. Estaré bien… la enfermedad no ha avanzado..''

''eso espero''

Los ataques aumentaron y sus piernas dolieron aún más…después de todo.. Esta enfermedad estaba en su corazón. Así que era obvio que empeoraría..

''mami''

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' ellen volteo a ver a su hija, llevaba una cobija azul en las manos

''mi enfermedad va avanzando''

''hare lo posible para salvarte''

Ellen se acercó a tapar a elwitch con la cobija azul., fue cuando elwitch se dio cuenta de algo nuevo en el tono dorado de sus ojos…

Sus ojos ahora eran los ojos de un gato…


End file.
